


You're the only one for me

by darkhooseok



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhooseok/pseuds/darkhooseok
Summary: You’re just a normal barista but when the worst incident came you never knew that you’ll find someone who can change your life





	You're the only one for me

**Author's Note:**

> Im making this again huehue the grammar wasn't great but I accept any response thank to @wonhosbutt from twitter for thinking this kind of concept ily

It was a long hectic day for you and for other staffs of the monmonluv cafe. All the staffs are gathered at the mini lounge of cafe "Good job everyone! it was a tiry day for us because a lot of customers came to our cafe due to the seasonal promo. I would like to thank you all for the hardworking and patience you all gave today" Manager Shownu give that speech and afterwards everyone was applauded and happy despite of hectic day. “Y/N-ah, Would like to walk with us going home?” That’s your hyper best friend minhyuk who always tags along with you. He’s actually your secret keeper when you want someone to lean on he’s always there for you though he’s already married the friendship between both of you never fades. “Awww minhyuk, I really loved to but I have to go to the bakeshop I’m craving for black forest cake. I’m sorry but I’ll make sure I’ll join next time okay?” you pat his shoulders and replied a smile. “Okay. Take care of yourself going home okay? there’s a lot of bad guys outside you know that” he’s been caring like that for almost 10 years but literally he has no lovey dovey feelings for you which also the same for you because he’s like your brother, most of the people mistaken that both of you are in a relationship. “Yes mom, Say hi to your wife for me okay?” and you waved your hand signing goodbye you seen minhyuk was a little bit pissed after calling him “mom” in front of his face and you just giggled away. It’s winter the white snowflakes was passing through your face and watching it falls down at your brown cute jacket with a little bunny icon on the left of it. You are almost far to cafe while humming your favorite music under snow when suddenly you feel that someone’s watching you, You’re at the park that time and no one’s around when you turned your back to check out if someone’s eyeing at your back you saw nothing. You just ignored it and just putyour earphones and connect it to your phone then an unknown man appeared and snatch your phone away from you. You became like a frozen ice for a second before you screamed for a help, Luckily there’s a man with a brown fur coat from the other side of the park came and that’s where the unknown man was heading to. Because of the scream that you made is enough to hear it to a peaceful park he hurriedly assesses the situation he punches the unknown right in his face which really hurt him so bad and the unknown man collapses. You are in shocked and quickly ran over the place and you see the man was lying on the ground aching from the punch that a brown coated man gave to him. “Here… you shouldn’t use your phone in public places like this especially when it’s midnight” He gave you a stare that was too cold and a voice that emotionless. “Th- Thank you uhm what should I give you to pay you back?” You’re still shocked and can’t believe what happened so you stutter while speaking on him. “You don’t need t-” You cut his response when you saw his hands were too red and you touched it and he reacted that he was hurt. “You need to come with me at my house, I can give you a short treatment for your hand” you responded he was about to speak something but you pulled him forcefully. Your house was near at the park almost three blocks away and that’s where you lived, “I said you don’t need to it’s okay” he said while you are unlocking the door of your house. “Stop lying, I know you don’t just give me this favor I don’t want to be in debt with someone” you see his face was quite shocked after what you have said, You guided him at the living room and remove your coat then get the medicine kit in the kitchen. It was nice a typical small house for a single person but it is well arranged since you don’t like too messy. “Give me your hand” The brown coated man turned his face into you while getting some ointment for his hand pain. “You know you should never let a stranger come into your house what if I’m an insider? and I’m plotting something about you” He leaned closer to your face and now you can see clearly what he looks like he’s man with a blue and white bubble gum hair and his face was too polished his eyes was emotionless and black plus its cold he has a rosy lips like he applied some lip balm to make it shiny rosy red. To summarize the man in front of you looks ethereal, You stopped for a minute and both you just stared and snap away because he raised his right eyebrow. “I don’t find you as a bad guy based on your appearance… You look soft and if you’re a bad person you wouldn’t help me earlier and just let the situation happened” you protest and he gives you “psh” face while you were concentrating applying an ointment to his injury and compress it with a hot compressor bag. While you are applying some bandages on the injred part he was staring at you which you caught him, “What’s your name by the way?” you asked in a complete silence because you kinda feel awkward since he’s the first one who came into your house and you didn’t know how to treat a visitors because you more likely an alone person but it doesn’t mean that you’re a very distant to everyone. “Does that matter miss?” he responded that makes you press his injury and made him whining over pain “Okay… okay… I’m Wonho stop pressing my hand it hurts” you give him a sullen glance and quickly change the mood because you don’t want to ruin the mood of your the first visitor. “Well then wonho… I’m Y/N nice to meet you” you gave him a nice smile and he stared for about a minute then he just turned his head down like nothing happened, You whispered at yourself “So cold” and you are taking all the bandages and treatment inside the medicine kit. “Thank you.. Y/N” he said it in shy tone and he just give a little sincere smile “but I have to go, I have something to do I’m sorry if I cause a lot of your free time” he stood up and ran away like a wind, you are about to stop him and invite him for a hot chocolate but he just vanished away. You quickly message minhyuk about what happened but he didn’t respond maybe he’s already as asleep so you just let it and changed your clothes then you remembered you forgot to buy a cake "WHAT?? I told you to take care of yourself, Y/N” minhyuk almost break the glass when you told him that situation, It was another new day at the cafe and you’re helping minhyuk to arrange the trays of the cups and only in three minutes, the cafe will open. “I told you minhyuk, Why should I repeat what I’ve been said and plus you ignored my long ass message last night.. wow, you deserve a best friend award” you rolled your eyes on him while wiping a cup. “Okay, time to work hard again no more unnecessary chit chats” Manager shownu announced it and he opened the door of cafe, the scent of coffee surrounds at the cafe it is a perfect aroma if you’re a morning person who loves coffee. And the first customer comes in you are assigned in a barista for this day and minhyuk was at the cashier. “Good Morning sir, May I take your order?” minhyuk said happily which he always did and acted it naturally he’s known being the most joyful staff in all of the crews. “1 Iced Americano and that strawberry cheesecake, Dine-in” the man was straight forward but his voice sounds familiar like you heard it somewhere that deep cold voice and you suddenly turned your back. “May I get your name for your order?” minhyuk was holding a pen and a cup. “Wonho” you and the man both said it together and you are both shocked. Minhyuk turns his face to you and back to wonho and bit confused. “Oh.. okay well then sir wonho, wait for your turn. My friend Y/N will serve you right away if your order is ready” minhyuk give you an evil smirk and giggled a bit like he was plotting something and wonho choose his seat right near at window where he can see the landscape outside and the counter where yo sre working. You slightly pinched minhyuk’s arm and told him “Minhyuk why did you do that? I’m a barista for today why should I serve his order?” you hide that you are embarrassed about what happened. “Because I already told him, and he’s our customer or maybe your potential lover?” he giggled again while he was slightly facing towards you. Minhyuk was taking another order again and you’re finished making iced americano and put it on a tray. Hyungwon who assist the order and check if the order was complete that was suddenly signing you to take the order. “These two” you whispered at yourself while taking the tray and give them a death glare then you turned to wonho’s table. “Here’s your order sir” while you are placing his order on his table he rested his hand against his chin while looking at you. You just ignored but suddenly wonho speaks. “So this is where you work?” he smiled like he’s a different person because that’s not what he acted last night he’s having fierce and straight face all the time. “A-Ahh yes.. uhmm.. so how’s your hand going? Is it now okay?” you smiled and but your voice was kinda bothered. “Ahhh this.. it’s now okay thank you again for last night sorry if I have to go I was in a hurry” you relieved a minute but suddenly there’s a complete silence again while he was staring at you. You wanted to explode for a minute because he looks bright when he keep staring at you the corners of his lips were soft. You stared each other for about a minute then suddenly Manager shownu appeared and signing you to come back to your assigned position and you quickly go back. While you’re near at the cashier, Minhyuk’s blurted out a word “So how’s it going, the way he stares means something I think he has feelings for you” minhyuk raised his eyebrows like he was thinking something. “I also think about that, both of you can be a perfect couple. He looks minimalist but fancy on the way he dressed, he must have a perfect fashion taste” Hyungwon added and you just turned at the coffee grinder hiding that your face was as red as a newly picked ripe tomato. Until a few weeks later wonho regularly come at the shop same time the same place and ordering same product. When the shop is already closed you tag along with minhyuk and hyungwon going home “Do you ever find it something fishy Y/N? He always goes at the cafe thrice a week at exactly 9 am he never been late.” Minhyuk said while eating a honey chips and hyungwon was enjoying the snow. “Maybe he just wants our cafe because of its cozy.. I don’t find something’s wrong about that, You know instead of thinking something else we should be happy because he’s now our regular customer” you give him a shrug face. “Do you like him. Y/N? you always seem so bright whenever you see wonho and also the same as him maybe you’re just both hiding your feelings and let someone first confess” he’s seriously having a deep and sincere tone at the moment like he was a love consultant, You just give him a short giggle and lightly punch his arm. “You know both of you are just making unnecessary thoughts, You should go to sleep” when you all reached the park. You parted your ways and say goodbye the road was dark so you keep your phone inside of your bag because there might be something happened again. When you reached your home you see a bunch of pink roses with a little note and small brown box contains some colorful mini pads, the little note has a message. “To the most beautiful woman, I’ve ever seen since the day we crossed each other’s path” it was your first time having an admirer but at first you think that was a joke or someone just making fun of you. But when opened the brown box. It was full of handwritten compliments and quotes that brighten up your day, You find it suspicious because there’s no name attached to the small box and to the little note except for the letter “-H” at the bottom of little note that made you suspicious who’s that “H” You came at the shop early despite of the fact that it’s your day-off because minhyuk messaged you that there will be a meeting, But the shop seems there’s no face of minhyuk and other staffs and the shop was complete quiet, You’re wearing a white loose long sleeve and a pair of jeans. When you entered the shop you can’t smell the scent of coffee, but the scent of perfume that really has good smell and there’s a lot of flowers at the place which made you feel curious “What the hell is happening is this the new design for this week?” you asked yourself. And you see a man in a dark coat with a blue and white hair. “Wonho?” you lightly shouted and then he walks towards you, He looks extremely a handsome with that look especially when he gave you a bright smile and glanced with a confidence that makes your heart wants to escape from your body and your tummy was like a zoo but you stay calm outside and try not to show what you really feel. “Y/N” he said it softly but with a deep voice, you almost facing each other almost 2 inches away and you feel his breath was warm. “I- I really need to say this before I’ll go to Canada because I might miss this chance and someone might snatch you away from me” he was a bit of nervous but his eyes begin to sparkling and the way his lips move was very amusing, you are standing in front of man that almost a perfect guy. “I like you Y/N, I was the who sent you pink flowers and brown box. I didn’t put my name because you might not accept it” you were just glued on his eyes while he’s talking but you suddenly asked him who’s “h” and he confessed “That’s the real abbreviation of my name people usually called me Wonho but my name is Hoseok you can call me either two since its the same person who adores you” you can’t keep your feelings inside of you and responded him “I’ve been waiting this for almost a month that you came here regularly, I like you too Hoseok” you covered your face with your hands and hoseok laugh softly and also cannot hide that he’s happy that both of you has the same feeling for each other. “So if that means.. Do I have your permission to date you?” he was holding your hands and omygod his hands were soft and warm yours was cold. “Of course, I will” you cant help it and you hugged him so tight for the first time while you are resting on his chest you can feel his heartbeat was racing and he’s sincerely passionate with his feeling. “So now when’s the wedding?” minhyuk shouted at the corner along with the other staffs and manager shownu. You were surprised because you think that there’s only two of you inside the cafe and they popped a confetti and you just hide at wonho’s chest due to shyness. “Congratulations Y/N you just proved to yourself that you will not die alone” and everyone become silent even hoseok but minhyuk take it back as a joke and you hit him with your palm on his back.


End file.
